


Somewhere They Might Discover Us

by audreyslove



Series: Swingers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Written for DOQ Week: PDA





	Somewhere They Might Discover Us

It's been a few months since they'd visited Mal in LA, and an unusually long time since they engaged in their _activities._

It had been merely a case of poor timing. First Robin got a promotion at work, one that came with a steep learning curve, and he was pulling long hours before everything clicked into place. By the time he did, Regina had come down with an awful case of strep throat. Then Regina's parents were in town, and they had that out of state wedding to attend…

So it's been awhile, and in addition to missing Mal, they miss the wilder aspects of their love life that she always seems to bring out.

As luck would have it, Mal had to unexpectedly work a benefit on the night they arrived. “It's fine, the event won't take all night. Meet me at _Angels & Demons _afterwards. I'll duck out as soon as I can,” she had promised, while speaking to both of them on the phone. She’d added a tiny quick little _Miss you_ that hit Regina in the gut, and seems to have affected Robin in the same way.

There's never any discussion as to whether or not they will all end up in bed together. Mal’s never been much for pre-planned evenings. But Regina never considered finding a lifestyle club for the occasion, or trying to pick up a couple. She misses Mal terribly, all of her, and would wager Robin does as well, if the way he keeps glancing around the club looking for her is any indication.

“She could be late,” Regina says, when she sees him peruse around the room again. Mal had told them that she may have trouble getting out of this event, after all.

“Right,” Robin agrees. “Sorry I just... it's been awhile.”

“Excited?” Regina asks with a teasing smile. “What do you expect to happen tonight, Mr. Locksley?”

“Oh, don't play innocent, _Mrs. Lockley.”_ He draws her in closer, ducking his head against the crook of her neck and breathing in deeply. “You’re wearing her favorite perfume.”

Regina chuckles lightly. She’s caught, and might as well admit it. “I hope she doesn’t bring anyone else.”

“Want her all to yourself then?” Robin asks. They are swaying lightly to the music now, hands looped around one another as they get closer.

“I don’t mind sharing,” she replies softly, leaning in to press a soft, open mouth kissed to his neck. He moans. “I just want to,” she scrapes her teeth lightly against the skin left damp from her kiss, “fuck her really hard.” She hears his sharp intake of breath, and she grins triumphantly. She loves how she can get him riled up. “And I don’t want to suffer through boring introductions.”

Both their phones buzz then. Regina raises an eyebrow. Robin laughs. He checks his phone and sure enough, it’s a text from Mal.

She’s sent a picture of herself. She’s in a gorgeous black dress with a deep vee that extends to her sternum, breasts lifted and separated and looking gorgeous. Her hair’s in curly tendrils framing her face, her mouth is open, with a finger on her lips and she looks... incredibly sensual, ravenous, and… aroused.

A text follows.

_Stuck here a bit longer. Don’t have too much fun without me._

Regina traces a finger around the image on Robin’s phone. Mal’s teasing them, the picture is absolutely designed for that purpose. And it’s working. It already has her imagining dipping a hand underneath the low neckline, freeing her gorgeous tits, and devouring her whole. God, she can hardly wait. And of course, that was what Mal had wanted with that picture.

“She wants to tease us, fine, lets tease her back,” Regina says with a smile. She’s wearing a little silver dress, low cut and short.

She turns around and presses her back to Robin’s front.

“Touch me,” she begs, her phone out and camera on.

He does, one hand venturing underneath the hem of her dress just high enough to feel her panties, the other cupping a breast. Despite it just being a show, he really does go for it, his hands massaging her curves, nimble fingers making her pulse with need.

Regina snaps a picture.

It’s a very... attractive looking picture. A bit grainy and over developed, as is to be expected from the darkness of the club and shotty flash of the camera, but it’s flattering to her form, and Robin’s hands truly do look like they are in the middle of cupping and groping her.

She texts it to Mal with a message _had to start without you, hope you don’t mind._

That picture didn’t capture their faces, and she can tease Mal a bit more with one of those, so she spins in his arms, prepared to take a picture of them kissing or looking seductively into the camera.

She sees that look in Robin’s eyes, and it throws everything off. He's biting that lower lip, eyes half-open and dark. She knows that _look._

“I think your plan has backfired,” he rasps into her ear. “Now I won't be able to wait.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her forehead against his, one heeled foot drawing up his shins. “Mmm, yes you will,” she sighs, bringing her lips to his. It's a deep, passionate kiss, like the ones they share when foreplay has ended and sex has begun.

They continue to kiss, let hands wander as they halfheartedly move to the music. He's hard against her hip, and she feels slick between her thighs. God, maybe just a quickie somewhere to take the edge off would work, who knows when Mal will be back, and…

Her phone buzzes again and she knows who it is, so she breaks her embrace with Robin to fish her phone out of her clutch.

There’s a picture of her, and from the background it appears she’s in a powder room. A hand is up her dress, designed to look like she’s playing with herself.

She can’t, she won’t, she can’t take that sort of time away from her party, not when she’s on the clock, but god, does it ever look good.

 _Look at what you two made me do_ the text reads, and _god,_ that’s hot.

Robin responds a quick _Wish we were there with you. Did you get yourself off nice and good? Maybe we should catch up to you…._

Regina hikes a leg up and wraps it around Robin’s waist as her hips rock against where he’s hard for her. He moans and grips at her thigh, using his other hand to palm at her ass. And then Regina smiles, holds up her phone and aims it at the mirrored wall near them.

She can’t use flash, not when she’s taking a picture of a reflection, so it’s a bit dark and blurry, but it seems to work, makes the picture of them, tangled limbs and wandering hands, all the more tantalizing. She sends the picture with a _Hope you feel as good as I do._

A follow up text says, _There was no time :( have too much work. I hope you two are happy. Now I’m sexually frustrated in a sea of old boring men and pretentious snobby women._

Regina grins mischievously. She’s winning, and she likes to win.

But then Mal adds, _Regina, darling, you look good enough to eat. And I’m going to. Thoroughly. For hours if you let me. It’s been too long._

Fuck.

Robin’s reading the text too, and she hears his little desperate moan, so she writes back

_Careful now, you’re going to make Robin cream his pants._

“Hey!” Robin says in jest when he reads her message. Regina just raises an eyebrow dubiously. “I’d say that’s going to be a team effort tonight.”

Mal writes them back, _Tell him to hold back, I have plans for him tonight._

“Sounds like you'll be busy tonight,” Regina says, her hands dropping down to his crotch, stroking lightly through the fabric of his slacks. “Fuck, I wish her event would end already,” she sighs as she continues to rub him. She rasps in his ear “Can’t wait to feel you inside me while I’m eating her.”

“Mm, god yes,” Robin says, his expression going into a clenched wince. “I want to taste her on you, god I love watching you make her come—oh, babe,” he buckles, thrusting into her and erratically grabbing her hand to stop the movements, “Slow down, I— I have to be able to walk.”

Regina laughs, releasing her hold on his cock. She shifts into his arms, so she's flush against him, “But I want you,” she whispers, “right now.” She nips his ear and he groans. She can hear his resolve crumbling, and _good_.

“She'll be here soon,” he tries to argue, but Regina just pouts and lets out a whimpered _But I need it_ now.

.::.

He can't help himself, his hand seems to move on it's own volition up her dress, peeling her soaking panties aside and sliding fingers through her folds. She slippery with arousal, and it coats his fingers in the best of ways. Her back arches almost pornographically, hips thrusting towards him.

“Make me come,” she whispers, adding, “fast, please…”

They are in public, it's a low lit corner of a club and there's loud music and plenty of dancing and drinking to distract the people within arm’s distance from noticing what is going on, but it's best not to draw this out. So he slides two fingers into her fast, at _that_ angle,

and turns his body so his movements are at least somewhat blocked by the majority of the room.

“Oh, yes, just like that,” she whispers into his ear. One arm tightens its hold around his neck while the other hand gropes shamelessly at his ass. Her eyelids flutter, but she fights to keep them open, lips curving in amusement as she looks behind him to the sea of people so close to them.

“You like this, don't you?” Robin whispers in her ear, “Getting fucked by my hand in front of all these people?” She bites her lip and moans at that, hips thrusting into his palm.

“You're so wet darling. You need this, don't you?” She moans again, only this time it's a throaty little _Uhh-huhhh_ and he feels her thighs tremble around him. “Needed it right here, where someone might see us, might be watching us—” and oh, that's getting her even more worked up, has her shutting her eyes tight and gasping, nails digging deeply into his skin. “Mm, I can't wait either, You look so beautiful like this, Mal may never forgive me for not waiting, but I need—”

“Fuck — Mm! — she's so hot tonight,” Regina rasps, “I want her — fuck that's good— so bad.”

“God, yes, I've been thinking about that all night,” he confesses, “you look so gorgeous tonight, thinking of you with her…” he pauses and lets his mind wander to them, both in those sinful dresses, bodies pressed against one another, kissing and touching the way they do. She's breathing heavy, little sighs of pleasure going straight to his cock, the faint sound of his hand smacking against her skin faintly audible over the loud music that surrounds them. “Fuck I'm not going to be able to wait to get you two home.” He groans, thinking of all the time it will take between right now and when his cock finally, finally will get attention, and it makes him ache all the more.

“Robin I’m—” he eyes shut tight, as she grabs tightly at his shoulder, and he feels her body sagging bit, starting to lose her ability to balance on heeled feet, and Robin urges her to lean against him. She lets out a sexy little whimper and claws at his back when he changes the angle just a bit. _“Fuck,_ like that, don’t stop I’m...cl-close... I—”

She’s gorgeous every time she reaches her peak, and this time is certainly no exception. And the fact she’s coming for him now, in a crowd full of people makes his cock twitch and ache. Fuck, he wants her.

He feels her legs tremble and quake against him, feels her walls flutter and spasm against his fingers. She’s gasping, deep hot breaths blowing over his cheek as she lets go, her head tilted back far enough that he can almost see her, almost catch the way her eyes bat shut and her mouth parts to let the sounds of pleasure slip free.

After her high she falls back against him, wrapping both hands around his neck. She’s a bit limp in his arms, but it’s good, he likes that. Reminds him of how hard her made her come, of how good he made her feel.

“Feel better, darling?” he rasps into her ear. She chuckles in response, swatting his shoulder in jest.

“I feel amazing,” she says, extracting herself from his arms. She leans against the mirrored wall, and fuck if she isn’t a sight. Flushed and panting, face glistening just the faintest bit, looking well-fucked and damn happy about it.

Robin smiles devilishly at her, presses a kiss to her lips, and says, “Good.”

And then he takes out his phone and snaps a picture of her. With flash. It’s blurry, and the flash catches the reflection of the mirror, but it still manages to catch her, to catch the blissful way she looks right now. And then he types. _Regina couldn’t wait, it seems._

When her phone buzzes to alert her to the message he’s just sent, she shoots a skeptical look before reaching into her clutch and checking her phone.

“You little snitch!” She says in mock anger, unable to hide her laughter.

He holds up his hands in surrender before leaning in to whisper in her ear, “You had me so close to coming in my pants that I need to do whatever necessary to cool down. Understand?”

It’s no longer funny, when he pulls away he sees how her expression has darkened, biting her lip in just that way.

She grabs his cock through his slacks, cupping his throbbing erection and stroking it. The feeling of finally being touched after so long has him thrusting into her palm and moaning like a reflex, it feels so bloody good, would feel so bloody good to come.

“Fuck, Regina, you should stop,” he rasps, and god, he does _not_ want her to stop, and it takes every ounce of resolve he has to force those words out.

Regina raises and eyebrow, continuing the gentle strokes and biting, “You don't want me to stop.”

He groans as her hand bunches and twists through fabric to give him a firm strokes, his cock is aching now, he's quickly reaching the point of no return, and _shit._ “Of course I — _oh fuck_ — of course I don't want you to stop, but I want to save it, darling, we have a long night ahead of us.”

She stops then, and he feels the cold loss of her touch immediately. It's gone on too long, and that prickly ache spiders up and envelopes him and _shit._

He whimpers, then bites his lip hard and tries to focus on the pain of teeth sinking into flesh instead of the growing, swollen ache in his pants.

Regina shoots him this innocent, confused look, as if she doesn’t know what is going on. “Hate you,” he breathes, but she just laughs, leans into his ear and says _Soon._

She writes a text to Mal, a simple _We need you. Miss you terribly._

And she responds, _Need you both. You’ve no idea how badly I need to come._

“Fuck,” Robin says, putting his phone away, “that’s enough, I’m not reading anymore.”

Regina laughs lightly (it’s not funny) and wraps her arms around him. “Sorry,” she offers. She’s not sorry, he can see it in her sweet smile, but it’s okay, she’ll make it up to him.

“Five minutes,” he warns, moving in rhythm to the music, hands on her hips, trying to ignore the pain between his legs. “In five minutes we’re going to find a bathroom, and I’m going to fuck the life out of you, I can’t wait anymore. You look too good.” He gropes at her ass and lets out a deep breath. “Feel bloody amazing, too.”

“So do you,” a sultry voice coos behind his ear as a hand slides into his back pocket, and thank fucking god.

He turns around and finds Mal looking like pure sex, lips painted bright red, dress revealing a criminal amount of cleavae. She looks about as desperate as he does. Those red lips crash into him, arms wrapping around his neck as his fly to her ass to scoop her up in her arms. She goes willingly into the lift, a soft sound of surprise momentarily splitting the kiss before she falls back into it, her tongue sliding into his passionately and firmly.

God, she’s amazing.

“Thought of you all day,” Mal finally says when she can talk. She glances back to Regina with a look of admonishment. “Couldn’t wait for me?” she says with a smile.

“I’m impatient,” Regina replies.

“So am I,” Robin groans, “let’s go.”

Mal looks around the club skeptically. “I’ve been wanting you to fuck me up against this mirror since you two started taking pictures,” she whispers.

It’s dark in the club. It’s crowded, which, instead of being a bad thing, actually works to their advantage. There’s a lot of people dancing, grinding against one another, in their own little world, wrapped up in their own conversations.

They could maybe… maybe…

And if someone saw, what would they say?

There’s not a bouncer nearby, and shit, would he ever be quick.

Robin swallows hard and nods. “Fuck it. At this point I don’t even care, you two have been teasing me all day.”

Mal grabs his hand and guides it under her dress.

She’s not wearing any panties, and she’s slick, wet, and hot.

“Christ,” he breathes.

“You’ve been teasing me all day, too,” she reminds. And then she looks at Regina and cranes her neck to lean in and kiss her. “Missed you too, you naughty girl. Coming too soon. Now we have to catch up.”

Regina chuckles, and Robin watches for any signs of discomfort, or jealousy (there never is, never has been, but he isn’t quite at the point where these worries have entirely left his mind).

“Give me a show,” she mutters to both of them.

Mal hikes a bended knee against his hip, and fumbles between them to unzip his trousers. She grabs him with one warm hand, and the feeling of her firm touch around his aching cock is enough to have him moaning already.

He fights back a bit, sliding two fingers inside her. There’s nearly no resistance, she’s so damn wet, more than ready for him, and hopefully fucking close, because they don’t have much time to be fucking in the middle of a crowded club and he doesn’t have the strength to hold back much anyway.

“Please,” Mal moans, arching into his touch, and that’s all it takes. He feels Regina lean in to kiss him softly, before she takes her place next to both of them. She’s sort of blocking the view of people on the right from seeing what is going on, and it still leaves a free and clear view from people on the left, but frankly he doesn’t care.

He _definitely_ doesn’t care as he slides into Mal’s wet, soft, velvety sex, feeling her walls clamp around him, all warm and soaking and the perfect balm to his aching cock.

He moans, but the sound Mal makes is pure heaven, something between relieved and desperate, her head throwing back, curls bouncing and tumbling over her face as she does. He holds onto her waist tighter, lets her lean back, and god, her tits look amazing like this.

“Fuck me,” she begs. And right, he hasn’t really been moving, but that’s only because he’s not entirely sure he _can_ move.

“I won’t last long enough, I, sorry…”

“Fuck me hard, I don’t care, just—”

It’s all the permission he needs. He keeps one hand at her back (Mal needs the support, she comes hard, and with her whole body - it’s beautiful and he hopes he gets to see it now, though it seems unlikely with how far gone he is) and moves his other hand to her hiked leg, urging her to wrap around him harder.

And then he starts thrusting. He isn’t far gone enough to see her squirm and wince, and he knows the angle isn’t quite right, so he slows, lets her adjust, and move her leg up a bit as he bends his knees a little. He gives it a test thrust after they finish maneuvering, and the way her eyes flutter shut as a slow little _Ffucckkkkkk_ that falls from her lips is all the indication he needs to keep going.

“God, you look sexy tonight,” he rasps, “bet everyone at your event wanted to fuck you.”

Mal squirms and _Mms,_ and thank Christ she’s almost as far gone as he is. “I had a few propositions,” she admits in that terribly breathy voice he loves. “Not interested, too busy thinking about your cock.”

Fuck, she should _not_ say things like that, not when he’s this close, not when his balls are literally aching for release.

“Thinking about you fucking me hard, just like this,” she moans again,”and coming on you, right here…”

No, she needs to stop, or that will never happen.

“You two look beautiful,” Regina says, tilting her head to grab a kiss from Mal. They kiss for a while, her hips still bucking against his, and the sight of her, the breathy little gasps she makes between kisses, combined with how tight and wet and warm she is, how every few passes into her he feels her flutter around him, it’s too much, it’s all too much.

“Mal, I gotta-- I’m—”

“Come inside me,” she breathes, “Come on, Robin, I wanna feel you—”

He has every intention of fighting back, but he’s too far gone, too mesmerized by the way she looks and sounds and feels, the way Regina is looking at them, the way her hands rub up and down his arms while she kisses the woman he’s currently inside of. It’s everything all at once, and he can’t settle, can’t stop himself from sinking into the pleasure and drowning in it, he's pulled in hard and fast, cursing and holding onto her tight as he finally — finally — comes. It’s sweet relief, the pressure built up over the last hour deflates, and he can hear Regina and Mal urging him on, exchanging sultry-voiced compliments and words of affection, about how _hard_ and _thick_ he feels, how _good_ he looks, how they can’t wait to fuck him again.

He’s able to focus as the last of his orgasm leaves him, to see the way Mal’s smiling at him as she continues to ride him out. He feels a comforting hand rub his back, and turns to see Regina, smiling at him.

God, they are beautiful.

He stays in her until he’s limp, withdraws from her warmth (hears Mal groan as he does) and then he’s zipping and buttoning up his trousers quickly, shocked he got away with the whole damn thing. He takes in a few deep breaths while he settles himself, the reality of how fast he just came washing over him. Shit.

“Sorry,” he mutters. He can't shake feeling a little guilt of having failed her, even if she spurred him on and encouraged him to do so, even if they all well know that he'll be ready to go again as soon as they get home (next time, hopefully for much longer).

But Mal doesn’t look at all bothered. She’s trading kisses with Regina, who already has a hand up her dress.

“Don’t be sorry,” Mal breathes. “It was --fuck, Regina! — good, so good!”

She’s pressed against the mirror, and Regina is… aggressive. He assumes they must have made quite the sight, as desperate and riled up as they were. And it seems to have affected his wife, who is kissing Mal like there’s no tomorrow, and from what he can see, she’s working her hand in quick, firm movements that will no doubt cause her to cramp up after a bit.

He moves behind her, palms at Regina’s ass and draws soothing strokes up and down her side with his other arm, dipping down to kiss the sweat sheened skin of her neck. Regina breaks the kiss with Mal to turn to Robin and kiss him now. He loves that, the way they so naturally fit.

“Missed you,” he hears Regina murmur into Mal’s ear, “You feel so good. Love watching you with him.”

“God, I love you,” Robin says to the both of them. He and Mal don't say that, but there's something there, there has been for sometime, it's not just about their mutual love for Regina anymore (and Mal does love her, he can tell). They say nothing, Regina turning her neck as best she can, grabbing an angle to kiss him, Mal reaching around Regina to rub his arm affectionately.

Mal is being seen to by Regina, little gasps and sighs tell him she's close. So he focuses his efforts on his wife, runs a hand through her hair and plants sucking kisses on her neck and shoulders, murmuring words of encouragement about how good they look together, how close Mal is, how much he loves watching her.

Regina responds with a little moan and he feels her ass rubbing against his crotch. He’s not hard yet (it’ll take a bit longer than this), but he knows her well enough to know that _she_ already wants to come. She wants it again, and who could blame her? Fuck, they need to get out of this club as soon as possible.

“You two looked so good together,” Regina sighs into Mal’s neck, before kissing the flesh there. “Love seeing you make him come.” Mal nods, lets out a little whimper, that breathy little sound that always means she’s on edge.

“I want to watch you come on his cock tonight. When we’re alone, and have more time. Do you want that?”

“God yes,” Mal says, “been thinking about it --mm! — all day. And you, the way you feel, the way you taste…”

He recognizes it the second it happens, when her back arches violently back, head slams into the mirrored wall behind her, and he reaches from behind Regina to steady Mal as she comes. Regina’s movements slow, helping Mal ride it out, kissing around her jawline and whispering something he can’t quite hear.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers as the last of the orgasm leaves her.

The three of them are all smushed together, they must look quite a sight, and now that the excitement has left him, the need to come and to watch them come, he has the slightest flicker of worry about what others near him may have seen.

It leaves quickly. He doesn’t care. Who cares what a bunch of strangers think anyway?

Regina extracts herself from between them, holding a sticky hand precariously in the air, with a cute smile on her face.

“I’m uhhh... this is from both of you,” she reminds, and it’s only then he remembers, yes, he did come inside Mal and that did make things a bit messy. “I’m going to go to a restroom and... clean up.

“I’ll join you,” Mal offers. But Regina shakes her head. “Keep him company. I’ll be right back. And we can get going. She gives a quick peck to them both and trots off, no jealousy, no concern of leaving Mal and her afterglow alone with her husband.

He loves that about her.

Mal is still leaning against the wall behind them. She raises her arm and grabs his shirt, pulling him closer and giving him that cat-ate-the-canary look she often does after she’s been well-fucked.

“Usually when I get excited about this it’s to see _Regina,”_ Mal admits, and that’s not a surprise. He knows she cares for him as well, but Regina is special to her in a way he doesn’t quite match. “This time though... I kept thinking about fucking _you._ As much as I thought about her.”

And that’s a surprise. A bit shocking, not because she feels it but because she went as far as to _admit_ to it.

“Well if it helps, this is all I’ve been thinking about for the past few days,” he admits, and she chuckles. “I mean, all three of us, of course. But I like this, with you.”

She leans in and presses a kiss to his mouth that’s gentle and sweet. It’s a side of Mal the world doesn’t get to see, but he does, and he loves it. He loves the big goofy smile she has, the way she leans into his embrace, and flirts with him like a giddy teen.

“Can’t wait to get you two home,” Robin says, and he kisses her, a bit more heated, with tongue. She responds to the kiss, a hand swooping around his neck to kiss him back a bit more firmly.

“ROBIN?”

It’s hard to hear over the loud music, but he could swear he recognized the voice of the person calling his name. But it can’t be, she’s back in Boston, and he’s here in Los Angeles, and —

He turns around to see a completely shocked Mary Margaret with an entirely embarrassed David.

“What are you two— why are you not in Boston?”

“We went on a trip to Disneyland, god, Robin, how could you? And with MALLORY? Mallory, I—”

“This isn’t our business, Mary Margaret,” David interrupts. He won’t meet Robin’s eyes (the coward) but at least he has the good sense to know he should step out.

Mal’s absolutely no help. Her eyes are wildly amused, and all she offers is a giggling fit.

“How did you even find me?” Robin asks incredulously. His brain is swimming. He knows that Regina wishes to keep this aspect of her life private from Mary Margaret, the damned woman would judge the hell out of them for their marital relationship, but he’s going to have to tell her the truth soon enough, because he will _not_ have her thinking he’s a cheater.

“Robin you posted that you checked into this club on like, every form of social media you have,” Mary Margaret says, pulling up her phone.

His stupid, god damned new phone from his stupid, god damned new job. He has no idea what setting it has, but it has really screwed him this time.

“We were going to surprise you, but CLEARLY you are the one surprising us. And you better prepare yourselves, if we found you, Regina can find you, and she could show up at anytime….” Mary Margaret continues to babble while Robin searches for something to say to end this mess of a misunderstanding, and all he can think to do is bite his lip to keep from laughing.

It’s either great timing or terrible timing when Regina, completely oblivious to the people behind Robin, returns from the bathroom.

“Come here, gorgeous,” she says, grabbing Mal’s hand (Mal gives it to her willingly, completely tickled pink by this turn of events). Regina pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss before Mary Margaret can think enough to speak.

“R-R-Regina?”

“Not our business.” David reiterates. “Sorry, we’ve had a long day. We’re going to go back to the hotel now, this is…”

“But you’re _married_!” Mary Margaret protests. “What is… what…” She looks appalled, she looks angry, and maybe… is she _jealous?_ He thinks of the past interactions he’s seen between Mary Margaret and Regina. How she always seems to look up to the woman, how she sometimes seems desperate to make her proud, and yes, maybe. Maybe she _is_ a bit envious of Mal, here.

“We enjoy the company of others in our bedroom,” Regina winks at her. “You and David should try it.” She searches for David’s eyes. He avoids her, before finally relenting and looking up at her. “I think he might like it.”

Mal bursts out in laughter, and Robin cannot help but smile at the look of absolute horror on Mary Margaret’s face.

“I don’t understand…” she says, and she’s more shocked, less angry now.

“And you never will,” Mal says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we’re all going to go home with one another. Pleasure seeing you both. Next time you visit Disneyland, give me a call, okay? We could... have fun together. Hop on some rides….”

“Mal,” Robin warns, but he can hear how his warning is too colored by his amusement. They are all enjoying corrupting Mary Margaret far too much. “I know how this looks, Mary, but this is for all of us. It’s not… no one is cheating. No one is being selfish.”

“He’s right,” Mal says, smiling. “It’s okay, Mary Margaret. We care about one another.”

“I’m happy,” Regina offers.

Robin sees the way Mary Margaret’s face changes, as if she’s gone through the stages of grief and has finally gotten to acceptance.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you guys back in Boston.” Mary Margaret says just above a whisper.

Mal grabs both their hands, and pulls them off, Robin and Regina muttering goodbyes and promises to call when they are back in town.

As they get into an uber, Mal laments, “If that little princess killed the mood, I may have to end her.”

Robin shakes his head, looking obviously up and down at Mal, and then Regina. “I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to kill the mood tonight,” he promises, kissing Mal sweetly on the lips. “We’ve missed you too much.”

“Good,” Mal says, looking them over. Her expression changes to one that is very unlike her, all sweet and vulnerable and sentimental.

“I missed you both, too.”

It's times like these where Robin curses the distance between them, wishing Mal was closer, and they could see each other all the time. And then he wonders what that means, how this unconventional relationship has evolved into something more, something with passion and heat but also _feelings._ He tries not to think about it too hard, and enjoy the way things are, right now.


End file.
